Mr Truth
by Lady Riss
Summary: Loker is bored and wants to play a game. All characters included.
1. Loker

A/N: This is a little bit of everything. It's got some fun, some drama… you know how it is. ;-)

Disclaimer: Not mine.  
---

"So," Loker began, squeezing a red stress ball in his fist, "how long does it take to clean the building?"

The building was on quarantine.

A suspect had been brought in the building named Paulo Rodrigo. He was a middle aged man with cancer. At this point, Lightman wasn't even sure what the FBI wanted with Rodrigo. He just knew that Rodrigo entered the building at seven in the morning and by noon the place was swarmed with people from the Health Department.

It just so happens Rodrigo came straight from Mexico and was being tested for Swine Flu.

"Even if he is sick," continued Loker, "it's a flu! The only deaths derive from those who are already sick or have an immune system not yet mature enough to handle the flu, like a baby." Loker shook his head.

The Swine Flu outbreak had been announced three days ago. Personally, Cal agreed with Loker. He felt the media was making a bigger deal out of the virus and they were the source of wide spread panic. But this was D.C. and with the newest president in office, the city didn't want to take any chances.

"Well, I'm sure it can't be much longer." Foster piped from the chair opposite Cal's. Torres sat off to the side, looking bored.

When the Health Department declared the building on quarantine the four had been in Lightman's office, arguing. The men in blue suits had 'calmly' told them they needed to sit tight while the building was cleaned. They had promised it wouldn't take long.

That was three hours ago.

Loker continued to stare out the window and scratched the back of his head, letting out a sigh.

Torres looked up, irritation evident in her eyes. "What has you so tense? Got a hot date?" Her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Actually," Eli turned around, "I do."

Torres's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Who?"

Loker smiled proudly, "Her name is Rachel. She is blond, blue eyed and big busted." He gestured to his own chest to demonstrate.

Torres rolled her eyes. Gillian shook her head and Lightman raised a hand to stop Loker from continuing. "We got it."

Loker nodded his head slowly and walked towards Torres, sprawling himself on the couch. The room was quiet for a whole thirty minutes before it got to Loker. He sat up straight and sighed. "Do you guys want to play _Truth_?"

Foster and Lightman had been having their own quiet conversation at his desk when Loker asked. Gillian turned around to face Loker, a smirk dancing on her lips. Cal just looked intrigued. "_Truth_?" His eyebrow rose.

Torres shook her head. "It's like _Truth or Dare_ minus the dare part." She looked down at Loker, "Vicious teenage girls play that at slumber parties. How do you know about it?"

Loker shrugged his shoulders, "I have a big sister. She is vicious." He smiled at Lightman knowing he was the ticket; if he played Gillian would follow and Torres would play just because she didn't want to be left out. "We could make it game. Test our skills, make out lies."

Lightman weighed the options and nodded towards Loker, "Okay."

Loker smiled. "Cool. Okay, let's get in a circle."

Torres rolled her eyes again, "This is so stupid." Eli smiled inwardly when Torres sat on the couch next to him nonetheless.

Gillian and Cal pulled armchairs to the couch. It was a square more than a circle, but Loker was satisfied. "Okay, I'll start."

"Wait, do you ask one person, or the group?" Cal interrupted.

Eli shrugged, "Asking the group will make the game go faster."

"You're supposed to put someone in the middle. Bombard them with questions." Foster instructed Cal.

Cal smiled. "Great, Loker. You start."

* * *

Loker sat in Lightman's computer chair. Lightman had dragged the chair to the center after Gillian had so kindly explained the 'proper' way to play. Then, deciding that it was best for all players to see the victim's face, Cal and Gillian went to the couch and sat on either side of Torres.

Torres smiled cruelly at Loker. "Okay, how old were you when you lost your virginity?"

"Wow." Loker's face showed little sign of astonishment. "You don't start off easy, do you?"

Torres gave him a half smile, "No."

Loker nodded his head very slowly. "Fifteen."

"Liar." Cal was leaning on the arm of the couch, his hand supporting his head. He used his left hand to point his accusations, "your eyes went to the left. Try again."

Loker sighed. "Fine. Twenty-two."

Torres began to laugh and Gillian blushed for Loker. Cal just huffed, "That's embarrassing."

Loker scrunched up his face and mimicked Cal in a high pitch squeak. "Well," Loker snarled playfully, "How old were you?"

Cal sat up straight and then leaned forward, "I'm not the one in the middle, am I?" He whispered loud enough for Torres and Foster to hear. Cal then went back to his previous sitting position.

"Why did you decide to go with radical honesty?" Gillian asked.

"Lying got me in a lot of trouble with girls. Apparently, if you tell them you have a mustang, they like to see it on the first date." He smiled lopsidedly at Foster. "Who would have thought?"

Lightman looked at Loker sideways. This was his game and Cal wanted to make sure Loker paid full price. "How old were you when you received your first blowjob?" And if that meant your boss asking awkward questions with blunt language, so be it. Cal flashed Loker a polite smile.

Loker was obviously caught off guard, both eyebrows shot up in surprise. But he then smiled and again looked proud. "Fourteen. Her name was Lisa Sarna."

"Extra details." Torres looked disappointed. "Damn, he's telling the truth." Ria rubbed her thighs as she thought of another question. "Have you ever done drugs?" Her voice held no malice, just curiosity.

Loker scratched his left ear and the back of his head. "In college I tried some X and pot. To help with exams I'd pop a Ritalin if I needed it. I'm lucky I didn't get addicted."

Foster titled her head, "Did you enjoy your childhood?"

Loker smiled. "Yeah. My mom was great. She baked cookies for me after school. We were close." He looked at his lap. "She died two years ago. Breast cancer."

Gillian's face softened, "I'm sorry."

"What about your dad?" Cal asked.

"What about my dad?" Loker asked, perplexed with a small amount of anger hidden under his words.

"Was he included in the enjoyed childhood?"

Loker shook his head, "No. He split when I was three. I haven't seen him since."

Torres searched her brain again, trying to find a fun question that could lead away from this. She personally didn't feel like getting in too deep. "This game was a lot more fun in high school." She mused. She sighed and smiled. "Have you ever cheated on a girlfriend?"

Loker shook his head. "No, I can proudly say that I am a faithful lover."

Torres laughed softly. She turned to Foster, "Your turn."

Gillian shrugged. "I don't know what to ask."

Loker twirled in Lightman's chair. "Ask anything. That's the point. I have to answer." He spun in the chair once and faced Gillian with a sly grin, "Ever want to know something about me?"

Gillian laughed, "Don't flatter yourself."

Loker hung his head in mock disappointment. "Ouch."

"Oh… I don't know. Have you ever had a crush on a teacher?"

Loker shook his head sadly, "I went to a Catholic school. Just old nuns."

"What's the your most embarrassing moment?" Cal inquired.

Loker sighed and smiled sheepishly. "In ninth grade I got the lead in the school play. It was Romeo and Juliet. That week Juliet had the stomach flu, but she ensured everyone it was a minor case and she was fine. She threw up all over me during the kissing scene. Kids thought she threw up because I was just that ugly." He shook his head, "High school's a bitch."

"What is the weirdest thing you've done when you were drunk?" Torres was getting into it again, the embarrassing moment igniting so many new questions.

"I kissed Loren. He was my best friend."

Torres smiled, "_He_?"

"Yeah," Loker began to twirl softly in the chair again. "My girlfriend Mia dared me to kiss him."

Torres was really getting a kick out of this, "With tongue?"

"A true gentleman doesn't kiss and tell." This got a smile from Cal. "Besides, it's not your turn."

Gillian smiled, curiosity getting the best of her, "With tongue?"

Torres began to laugh harder and Loker looked a little frustrated. "No, it was just a quick peck."

Gillian raised an eyebrow suggestively before laughing herself.

Just as Loker was about to defend himself Reynolds knocked on the glass and opened Lightman's office door, "Health Department says we can go."

"Thank God." Torres whispered.

The three began to stand up and Loker stared up at them, flabbergasted. "Hey, no one else got a turn." He frowned.

Gillian smirked, "I have a feeling that's okay." She walked past everyone and hollered out a quick "Goodnight!"

"Well," Torres began, "It's been real, it's been fun, but it hasn't been real fun so I'll see you guys tomorrow." And she too left.

"Wanna play a game, one on one?" Loker asked enthusiastically.

Cal raised an eyebrow, "Not a chance. Goodnight, Loker." Cal then left and Loker stood in Lightman's office.

Loker sighed and stood up. He glanced at a clock—5:48 PM. "Seriously?" He wondered aloud. "Almost six hours to clean a building?" He shook his head and headed out as well. Looks like he wasn't going to be able to shower before his date. Eh, she'd survive.

---  
A/N: I hope you liked it! I'm thinking about doing companion pieces, but I wonder if I should just make them chapters… Review please and let me know! Oh, and yes, I was making fun of the Swine Flu. =)


	2. Torres

A/N: I'm really glad I'm writing this. I don't usually just do 'fun' stories… Maybe I'm still in my angsty stage of writing? I don't know, but I really do love writing this. =)

Disclaimer: Not mine.  
---

Loker sat in the chair, swiveling back and forth. His head hung droopily and his goofy face just stared at the huge screen that he and Torres were suppose to analyze.

"Did you see that?" She asked eagerly.

"This is stupid." Loker sighed.

Torres shot him a glare and zoomed in, "Look. He looks at the guy's face, then the gun, then face and then the door before finally showing any indication of fear. Real fear would show the moment he saw the gun." She rewound the tape a few seconds. "Plus, this guy acknowledges the clerk almost. See, the nod?"

Loker nodded his head in an overt manner. "Torres, he's guilty. Lightman is making us analyze this because he's mad that we didn't clean up the conference room after Taylor left."

Torres looked at the screen and a flash of anger swept across her face. She then slumped back in the chair, huffed, and crossed her arms. "Why is he so temperamental?"

Loker shrugged, "I think he does pretty well considering he sees everything that goes on…" Torres took in the comment and the two sat in silence a few minutes. Eventually it became so silent that Loker heard the ringing in his ears and decided it needed to stop. "So… how old were you when you lost your virginity?" He said it in such a conversational tone that Torres almost answered without thinking.

"What?" She demanded instead.

"We're playing _Truth_." He smiled at her widely, "it's my turn to question you."

She sighed, "That is ridiculous." She rolled her eyes and turned her head away from Loker. Eli continued to stare at her back until finally she huffed in defeat. "Fine, sixteen, his name was James Hinkleberry."

Loker laughed, "Hinkleberry?"

Torres turned and glared, "Yeah, got a problem with that?"

Loker swallowed a laugh and shook his head with wide eyes, "No, of course not."

Soon Torres's face melted from her hard expression to one of amusement and she began to laugh. "It was the worst thirteen seconds of my life." She chuckled.

"He only lasted thirteen seconds?" Loker laughed. Torres just nodded and continued to laugh. Loker took a deep breath and decided to continue with the questioning. "Okay… have you ever cheated on something big?"

Ria looked at him with the smallest hint of shame in her eyes, but a much bigger expression of amusement on her face. "In college there was this professor whose vision was absolutely ridiculous. Well, during the final everyone passed the answers around." She looked down in shame for a moment, "The only thing that upset me was that he told us we were the best class he had and all that…" She looked up again and smiled, "I did get a one hundred though."

Loker shook his head and laughed. "Okay, what is the most embarrassing story you have?"

Torres bit her lip in thought and glanced to the right. Then she laughed to herself, "Okay, when I was twelve I got these roller skates for my birthday. That year roller skating had been big in my neighborhood so I bragged that I was, like, the ultimate skater around." Her eyes crinkled with a smile and the memory. "Well, this boy, Angelo, was the cutest boy in my neighborhood and he also happened to be a great skater. For my birthday he got me a pair of skates and asked me to go skating with him. I, of course, said yes and didn't really think about it at the time." She laughed again. "I ended up breaking my arm and twisting my ankle in this ridiculous fall—literally, my arms were flailing. He had to carry me back to my house and… well it just sucked. Needless to say, he never did ask me to skate again."

"Seriously?" Loker looked with an unbelieving brow, "That's the most embarrassing?"

Torres scoffed but smiled, "The most embarrassing that I plan on sharing."

Loker's features twisted into anger and sadness; he looked like she had just kicked his puppy. "But that isn't how the game works!"

"We aren't in high school anymore, Loker."

Loker huffed and slumped against his chair as well, continuing the swiveling motion. "Fine, who was your first boyfriend?"

Torres grinned. "Ricky Rodrigo when I was six and a half."

"Nice." Loker commented. "Okay…" He swiveled in his chair and stared up at the surveillance video from the convenient store robbery. "Have you ever stolen anything?"

Torres turned down her head and the smile faltered on her lips. "I had a streak in high school. Wrong crowd, ya know?" She sighed, "After I was busted for it my dad beat me and I vowed to never do it again. Besides I was banned from the store and that was embarrassment enough."

Loker nodded, not really comprehending the truth behind her words. "I was banned from a book store once."

Ria raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

Loker shrugged, "I was in college and don't really want to get into it." He grinned at her, "I'm not the one in the hot seat anyway."

She rolled her eyes, "Fine, continue."

Loker thought for a moment and grinned, "Have you ever kissed a girl?"

Torres just burst into laughter, "No!" She giggled some more and wiped her eyes. "Although, I do remember some dirty dancing… but that is another story." A smirk danced on her lips.

Loker stared at her dreamily before shaking his head, Torres just laughed. "I suppose that rules out a threesome?"

Torres shook her head, "No, Loker."

A glimmer of hope flashed in Loker's eyes, "No? As in 'No, Loker it doesn't rule it out' or 'No, Loker it does rule it out?'"

"No, as in, I have never had a threesome."

"Would you consider it?" He asked, the last shiver of optimism hanging in the words.

"No, I'm way past the whole discover your sexuality thing." She smirked and straightened out her shirt.

Eli sighed and the room was silent again. He wondered if he was taking this too far, but that thought quickly left his mind when he saw that Torres was still in a playful mood. "Would you ever sleep with me?"

Torres laughed, "You are relentless! No, I would never sleep with you."

Loker chewed on his lip, "What if you didn't know me? Would you sleep with me then?"

She looked him up and down, a mischievous grin playing across her face. "Maybe."

Eli's eyes popped, "Maybe? What is that suppose to mean? You have got to give a man more than that."

Torres laughed and stood up, ready to leave. "It means maybe…" She took extra precautions in her steps and Loker noticed that her hips gave an extra sway as she exited the analysis room. "Loker," she called, her voice silky.

The words caught in Eli's throat. "Yeah?"

She smiled, "Can you finish up? I have another appointment." She shifted her body in sensual way, so that every part about her was arousing and all Eli could do was stare.

"Of course." He choked again.

Torres walked out of the room and laughed. Boys never change.

---  
A/N: I'm not sure if I'm an Eli/Ria shipper because I do like Dupree, I just like messing with Loker so much more! I hope you guys enjoyed! Review please. =)


	3. Foster

A/N: I got a few reviews that said this chapter was a little OOC and I agree, so I rewrote it. Plus, the last chapter was too angsty and I don't know what I was thinking. I apologize, I let myself slip back to that writing stage of angst! Anyway, I hope you enjoy the redo. I kept most of it, but added in some extra fun and took out some not so fun. =)

Disclaimer: Not mine.  
---

The day was slow, very slow. Loker wandered through the halls, glancing into random rooms. Honestly, part of him was hoping he'd catch someone in the act—like on _Grey's Anatomy_ or _Bones_. As he opened each door and storage closet he was disappointed to only find brooms and desks.

Half way down the hall he came to an already opened door. Inside sat Dr. Gillian Foster. Eli grinned. Slowly he sauntered into the glass cubed room and plopped down into a chair across from her. She was reading a file when he entered and Loker smiled as he felt her eyes watch him slowly. "Yes?" She finally said after a moment's pause.

Loker stretched his arms, yawned and scratched his head. "You talk to Lightman?" He asked casually.

Foster raised an eyebrow but returned to the file. "Yeah," she read something over, "he wants to re-interview the nanny."

Loker nodded, "Oh…" He looked around the room, "What about Torres?"

Foster put the manila folder on the table and scribbled something down as she spoke, "Yeah, she wasn't happy about it. I think she still thinks the chef took the money."

"Well, what about the driver? He had motive too." Eli prodded a little more.

"I see where you get that, but not really. He was just given a raise." She reasoned.

Loker took a big breath and his heart was pounding. He was happy Foster wasn't looking at him; his face would have definitely read distress. He picked up the red stress ball lying in on the desk and played with it a minute. "I guess you're right."

Foster nodded and he saw the faintest smirk play on her lips. "I know."

"But, there's still one thing I want to know."

Foster gave a short laugh, "This case really shouldn't be this difficult. It's not even yours."

Eli nodded and took a deep breath. "I know, I guess I'm just curious as to when you lost your virginity." He hoped it sounded casual. His plan was to throw it in informally and see if she didn't catch it.

Based on the glare he got from her proved his plan obviously didn't work. "What?" She asked fiercely.

Loker gulped, "I'm bored."

Foster put the pen down and looked at him incredulously. "What?"

Loker gulped, "I'm playing _Truth_."

"It's not exactly a one-on-one game, you know." Foster replied.

Eli shrugged and refused to meet her eyes. "I played with Torres on Tuesday."

Foster laughed in disbelief and leaned back in her chair, her arms folded over herself, "She actually played?" Loker nodded. Foster sighed and stared at the top of Loker's head for a moment. _Oh, what the hell._ "Fine. I'll play too. I was fourteen when I had sex for the first time."

Loker's head shot up, "Fourteen? Wow…"

Gillian nodded, "I know. Who would have thought your boss beat you by almost ten years." She giggled, "Especially the goody-two-shoe-shrink."

Loker gave her a small smirk. "Ouch," he feigned, "that really hurt."

Foster crossed her legs and smiled, "You'll get over it."

"Okay," Loker continued, "do you have a tattoo?"

"No…" She bit her lip, "not anymore."

Loker smiled, "What did you have?"

She sighed, "Bugs Bunny."

Loker stared at her like she had two heads before bursting into laughter. "Seriously?" He choked out.

"I was very drunk and a friend of mine dared me to do it." She giggled, "I didn't turn down dares then."

"When did you start turning them down?" Loker asked through his laughter.

Foster cleared her throat and Loker caught a microexpression of sadness. He was surprised by this but soon Foster erased that and replaced it with a genuine smile, "When I decided to grow up. You should give it a try."

Loker puffed air through his lips and waved off Foster's accusation, "So says the girl that brings slushies into work at nine in the morning."

Foster grinned, "Good God, I did it once!"

Loker just shook his head and continued on, "How old where you when you got drunk for the first time?"

Gillian thought back before laughing. "I was thirteen and it was this party on the beach."

"Thirteen? Wow, you just like to start early, huh?" He hadn't really meant to ask the question, but with his radical honesty he had just about forgotten how to suppress himself.

Gillian just shrugged, "I guess us rich kids get bored easily."

"You're rich? Like your whole family?" For some reason this surprised Loker. He had never pegged Foster as a trust fund baby; she didn't have that arrogant aura that usually comes with them.

Foster nodded, "My dad is a lawyer and mom sang opera." She smirked, "The Roswell-Hunter house was very loud."

Loker just shook his head, "Obviously you didn't inherit lying abilities from your father," Eli provoked, "Any chance you can belt a falsetto like no other?" He raised an eyebrow in anticipation.

Gillian shook her head, "Nope, can't sing to save my life." She leaned in close to Loker, a smile present, "I always thought I was adopted. I think you just proved my theory."

Loker just smirked, "We all wished that." He leaned back in his chair and folded his hands behind his head, "So, tell me about this beach-blowout."

Gillian shook her head and smiled, "My best friend, Samantha, stole some of her brother's vodka and brought it to the beach. We had some boys build us a fire and we sat in a circle, passing that God awful liquor around. We told jokes and stories." She began to laugh, "My other friend, Georgie, had to pee at one point and ended up doing it next to the highway because she thought—well, I don't really know what she thought, but it was hilarious."

Loker smiled too, _oh… drunk adolescents_. "What's the wildest thing you've done while drunk?" Eli asked, stealing one of Torres's questions.

Gillian shook her head softly, "I danced on the bar counter." She smiled, "I left the place fifty bucks richer too." Eli's eyebrows shot up, Gillian Foster, his boss, table dancing? Suddenly an image popped into his head and he grinned: that wouldn't be too bad. Gillian groaned, "Stop picturing it."

Loker was snapped back to reality and his heart raced, afraid he might have crossed the line, but when he met her eyes he saw a level of playfulness he hadn't seen in a while. "Have you ever walked in on anyone, you know, while at work?"

Foster bit her lip but her eyes lit up. "My boss." Loker laughed and Foster sighed, obviously both traumatized and amused by the experience. "It was my first real job and I walked in on my boss doing the intern. Talk about an awkward week." She giggled. "It was at a hospital, I was doing pysch rounds and I thought that all the sex in the hospitals was an _ER_, TV world thing... I realized it wasn't then." She gave a burst of laughter and Loker followed suit.

"Damn." He replied, "I was really hoping to catch someone today." He sighed and Foster looked at him skeptically. "I decided to come and bother you when I couldn't find anyone."

Foster shook her head, "Oh, joy."

Loker searched his brain and smiled, "Why do you eat suckers all the time?"

She shot a rubber band at him (one he hadn't even noticed) and contrived hurt. "I do not eat them all the time."

Loker tilted his head and looked at her, his whole body emitting doubt. "Admit it, you are a child stuck in a grownup body."

She sighed, "I am not a child…" She sighed again and that playful look crossed her eyes again, "Fine, when I do eat suckers it's to mess with Cal. I like to see his reactions."

Loker looked shock, "You use your sexuality to mess with Lightman?"

"Oh," Foster chided, "don't look so surprised. I get just as bored as you and Torres." She gave him a sensual smirk, "Besides, suckers taste good too."

Loker shook his head, "I got to give it to you, you really surprised me here."

Gillian smiled, "Good." She picked up the file she had been reading before, "Let me give you another surprise." She tossed the folder in his direction, "You can finish the paperwork. You distracted me and now I'm off schedule." She stood up and began to leave the conference room. "Do it, or your fired."

Loker took the file and began to read it, then groaned, "I'm just the unpaid intern!"

Foster smirked and turned back to look at Loker, "Yeah… That's not my concern. Have a good day, Loker." She smiled and walked down the hall, he smirked when he saw her put a Jolly Rancher in her mouth before heading into Lightman's office.

---  
A/N: I hope that was better. Review please!


	4. Lightman

A/N: The beloved Cal Lightman is up now, how lovely. =)

Disclaimer: Not mine.  
---

Cal looked up from his desk and smiled when he saw Foster, "Hey, what can I do for you?"

Gillian just smiled and sat down in a chair across from him, "Someone's in a good mood."

Cal looked at Gillian and shook his head, "You're going to rot your teeth with the things you eat."

Foster rolled the Jolly Rancher with her tongue and then grinned, "At least they lived a good life. Anyway, guess what I just did."

At this point Lightman had gone back to his computer, "What?"

Foster began to swing her one foot that was crossed over the other and smiled, giving the appearance of an excited child with a secret. "I played _Truth_ with Loker."

Cal looked at her, "Why would you do that?"

Foster shrugged, "Apparently Torres played too." She stuck the Jolly Rancher in her cheek, "I think he might be making rounds hoping to finish the game he started."

Lightman shook his head, "That is just stupid."

Foster looked at him for a moment, "Whatever you say." She stood up from the chair and waved goodbye before leaving the office.

Cal sat at his desk and thought about the _Truth_ game. He would never admit it, but he was actually excited for Loker to come and force Lightman to play. Lightman grinned to himself and began to work again, he just had to wait for Loker to come to him.  
---

Two weeks passed and Lightman was disappointed when Loker had yet to ask him any questions. He walked through the building and searched for something to do in his free time. He did have a case, but he was letting Torres look over it first. While meandering through the halls he found just the person he was looking for, "Eh, Foster."

Foster stopped mid-step and pivoted to Cal's direction, "Yeah?"

She had the camera in her hands as well as a few files, "Have you talked to Loker?"

Foster nodded, "Yeah, he thinks you should help Torres because he believes she is going on the wrong path with Anderson being the thief."

Lightman shook his head, "Not about that."

Suddenly Gillian smiled and began to chuckle, Lightman's cheeks turned the slightest shade of pink and this just intensified Gillian's laughs. "You want to play _Truth_, don't you?"

Lightman shoved his hands into his pockets, "I think it'd be a good exercise, that's all."

Gillian shook her head, "Sure. And yes, I actually did talk to Loker about that. He said he doesn't want to play with you."

"What?" A small amount of anger and hurt flashed over Cal's features. "Why not?"

Gillian sighed, "He's a little afraid of you. Plus, after Jenkins he knows you're a good liar and he knows he can't read you." She came in a little closer, "I think he's a little afraid of being fired if he loses too."

"Well, that's just ridiculous." Lightman replied.

Foster shrugged, "I gotta go look over this video. You have fun with whatever it is you plan on doing." She laughed, shook her head and walked away.

Cal stood in the hallway, if Loker didn't want to play with Lightman, well Lightman might just force him. "Hey, Loker." He greeted as the younger man passed him in the hall. Lightman pasted large grin on his face and his features seemed benevolent enough.

"Yeah?" Loker asked uncertainly.

Lightman continued to smile and put a hand on Loker's shoulder, Loker just stared at the hand even more confused, "I hear you been bothering my employees with the truth, hmm?" Lightman stared at Loker in that I-know-what-you-did-I'm-just-looking-sympathetic-so-you-confess way.

Loker gulped, "I don't know what you mean."

"Oh, sure you do. You're still playing that game, aren't you?"

"I suppose I still I am," Loker replied hesitantly.

Lightman grinned, "Good, let's test your skills, shall we?" And with that he walked off to his office and Loker felt compelled to follow.  
---

Lightman sat behind his desk and Loker was seated in a chair opposite him. Lightman stared at Loker expectantly and Loker looked around Lightman's office and tapping his fingers. Finally the silence got to Loker, as it had before, and he said, "Look this is weird."

"What is?"

"This," Loker motioned between the two of them. "We are two grown men and playing a game created by teenage girls. Don't you find that weird?"

Lightman shook his head sincerely, "No, I find what we are doing as a truth exercise. Testing your skills—just like you wanted the first day you brought this game to me." He flashed Loker a smile.

Loker groaned, "Fine. Umm…What is the name of your daughter?"

Lightman grinned, "Emily."

Loker watched Cal closely before nodding, "Okay, what is your favorite color?"

Lightman scrunched his face in thought and Loker noted his eyes went to the right and up. _Visually Remembered Images_, Loker thought. "I am going to have to say green," answered Lightman.

"Okay, how old were you when you rode your first bike."

Lightman groaned, "These questions are boring and I was seven."

"Do you have a tattoo?"

Lightman looked surprised, "No, do I look like the kind of man that would?"

A grin spread across Loker's goofy face, "Liar!"

Lightman also smiled, "Good catch. Alright, I have an anchor tattooed on my upper right arm."

"Why an anchor?"

Lightman shrugged, "I don't know, ask Foster. She'll probably tell you I have a strong sense of loyalty and the anchor represents my ties to my responsibilities." Loker raised an eyebrow, "Or something like that."

Loker laughed under his breath, "Okay. What about piercings?"

"I had a few back in the day. A few of the tribes I lived with gave me ceremonial piercings." Lightman reminisced. "Lovely people, they were."

"Why don't you publish a book about those studies and findings?" Loker asked earnestly.

Lightman shrugged, "Where would the fun be if people actually knew me?" He smiled, "Oh no, I like the rumors. They're more exciting."

Loker just smiled, "Okay, boss." He looked around the room and his eyes landed on a picture of Zoe. "Have you ever been unfaithful?"

Lightman shook his head, "You sound like my ex-wife. Despite everyone's beliefs, I was never unfaithful."

Loker nodded, "What made you want to get into the lying business?"

Lightman shrugged, "I've always enjoyed reading people. My mum and I use to sit in parking lots and just people watch sometimes." Lightman smiled softly at the memory.

Loker bit his lip and tapped the armrest of the chair, "I don't know what else to ask."

"Seriously?" Loker asked incredulously, "What did you ask Foster and Torres about?"

Eli shrugged, "I don't know." He sighed and looked up at the ceiling, "What is your most trivial fear?"

"Clowns."

Loker laughed, "Clowns? Come on! They're just men in make up!"

Lightman shook his head, "They are creepy, I don't care what anyone says."

Loker's continued to laugh but pushed the next question out, "What is the weirdest dream you've had?"

Lightman bit his lip and his eyes traveled back up and to the right, "I don't really know." The two sat in silence while Lightman thought. Suddenly, Lightman began to laugh, "I once dreamt that you were pregnant."

"What!?"

Lightman laughed again, "Yeah, I had a cold that day and coming to work the next day was really quite interesting."

Loker still looked horrified, "Was I still a man?"

Lightman nodded, "Of course."

Loker ran a hand through his hair, "Of course," he mocked under his breath. He shook his head and focused back on Lightman, "What was the wildest thing you did when you were drunk?"

Lightman looked the left and then the right, "I lost $200 when I couldn't finish two gallons of milk in a minute."

Loker shook his head, "That is a really stupid bet, how old were you?"

Lightman grinned, "It was just last year."

Loker let out a laugh, "You can't turn down a challenge, can you?"

Lightman put his hands behind his head and leaned back in his chair, "No, I suppose I can't."

Loker looked around the room and searched his mind for more questions, "What's a guilty pleasure of yours?"

Lightman grinned and his cheeks blushed, "I like to watch Lifetime movies."

Loker laughed again, "Why? Their acting is terrible."

Lightman shrugged, "I don't know. I think they are quite interesting," he defended.

Loker shook his head, "Whatever." He continued to grin, "Alright boss, I got to go." He stood up and stretched, "Torres will beat me if I don't help her."

"You aren't suppose to help her now."

Loker shrugged, "I bet she just can't be without me then." He grinned and started to walk out of the room.

"Loker, I think you forgot a question."

Loker stopped in the doorway and stared at Lightman with confusion. Lightman stared back and Loker searched for the question before a smirk bloomed on his face, "How old were you when you lost our virginity?"

"Sixteen, her name was Mary Blake." Lightman declared proudly.

Loker just shook his head and walked away. Lightman returned to his work and just as he was fully aware of his work Loker came bouncing back into his office, "I have one more question."

Lightman put his pen down and tiltled his head, "Shoot."

"When are you going to make me a real employee again?"

Lightman looked up at Loker and smiled, "Wouldn't you love to know."

---  
A/N: And it is complete! If there was anything that you wanted Cal to answer and he didn't, let me know and I'll try to add a follow up chapter. You guys have been awesome and please review! Thanks!


End file.
